The Fox and the Lion
by serendip
Summary: While Sakura is away on a cheerleading competition, Tomoyo and Syaoran spend the weekend working on a project together. For those who doubt Tomoyo's commitment to her one true love, read on, read on.


**The Fox and The Lion**

_In che modo e' principi abbino a mantenere la fede_

Essendo adunque un principe necessitato sapere bene usare la bestia, debbe di quella pigliare la volpe ed il lione; perchè il lione non si difende dai lacci, la volpe non si difende da'lupi. Bisogna adunque essere volpe a conoscere i lacci, e lione a sbigottire i lupi.

- Niccolo Machiavelli, _Il Principe_

Syaoran sighed as the bus went off, Sakura waving from the back window.

"It's only for a weekend, Li-kun. She'll be back soon," Tomoyo murmured into his ear.

Syaoran jumped. He had not heard her approach. To have her so close was disarming. It was laughable, a Li jumping away from such a frail, delicate girl. But he suffered no delusions on his part. A Li knew power when he saw it, deferring when it was prudent. Thus there was a truce of sorts between them—he made Sakura happy and Tomoyo allowed his existence because of it. Lately, however, she was watching him and that made him nervous. He would not jump, he would not step back, even if he could feel her breath against his cheek.

"Of course," Syaoran said gruffly. "I'm just worried about the project. I don't want Teacher to think she didn't participate."

"Sakura-chan did her part already, I made sure of it. We'll just finish the rest at my house," Tomoyo said, smiling. "I will be expecting you tomorrow morning, 10 o'clock sharp."

A sense of impending doom hovered like a cloud, but the only thing he could hear was her voice, crisp and commanding. He nodded and Tomoyo's smile grew a fraction wider.

In the pursuit of happiness, Tomoyo employed what some would call unorthodox methods. Most of them had never met Sakura though, so they were in no position to talk. The rest, however, required some nudging. Tomoyo was quite good at nudging. She brushed her hair as she considered the book in her lap. Eriol had recommended several volumes to her in his latest letter. He was the soul of courtesy, answering all her questions and never voicing the curiosity that dripped from each word. Tomoyo suspected he knew of her plans. Eriol was nearly good at reading people as she was. She closed the book and set it on her night stand. She needed her rest. The day would be long tomorrow. Her book fell off the stand, its battered pages fluttering like a lullaby, soothing her to sleep.

Syaoran yawned as he rang the door bell. He had not slept well, unable to shake the ominous feeling. However, being late for his appointment with Tomoyo was not worth the luxury of much-needed sleep, so he dragged himself out of bed.

"Good morning, Li-kun," Tomoyo said as she opened the door.

"Good morning," Syaoran grumbled as he walked in.

"You look tired. I'm disappointed, Li-kun. It will be difficult for you to focus if you're not well-rested," Tomoyo said as she frowned slightly.

"I er had trouble sleeping. I'll be fine after I've had some coffee," Syaoran said, staring at the ground.

Tomoyo considered his words and nodded. "I suppose we have time for coffee," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. Syaoran followed her, noticing for the first time that the house was devoid of people. The gleaming kitchen, normally filled with chattering maids and bodyguards, was a veritable wasteland.

"Day off?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Mother said regular holidays are good for morale."

No witnesses then. Syaoran shuddered.

"Is something wrong, Li-kun?"

That bloody smile plastered on her face. He stood his ground. He was a Li.

"No," he replied.

"Very well then. Coffee, tea or?" Tomoyo asked as she turned to the stove.

"Coffee. Black."

Tomoyo poured Syaoran a mug, adding sugar and milk to hers. She placed a mug in front of him and sat across from him.

"You do miss her, don't you? Such dedication is commendable, Li-kun," Tomoyo said as she cradled the mug in her hands.

Syaoran hid his face in his mug, moving his head in what he hoped appeared to be a nod.

"I do hope things between you and Sakura-chan are going well. I mean, you've stayed together for this long, and it makes me happy to see love that withstands the test of distance and time. True love, it will endure anything, undergo any task," Tomoyo continued.

Syaoran grunted. He hoped if he sounded vaguely amenable to whatever she said, he would survive the experience more or less intact.

"And with university exams coming around the corner, I'm sure you're thinking of your future."

"I'll go anywhere Sakura is," Syaoran blurted, setting his mug down too fast, splashing coffee all over the place.

Tomoyo rose out of her chair, getting a damp cloth to wipe off the table, handing another cloth for Syaoran to clean himself.

"There's no need to get so excited, Li-kun, I don't doubt you. But obviously, you're thinking of the future, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran grunted again.

"And that includes making Sakura-chan happy?" Tomoyo asked; her eyes fever-bright.

Syaoran nodded double quick.

"Of course."

"Good. Now, shall we go upstairs?"

Tomoyo looked like a cat in the creamery, and for the life of him, he had no idea why. Syaoran had passed the first hurdle, but the sense of doom was only getting stronger.

The various parts of the project lay in neat piles on the floor of Tomoyo's sitting room. Syaoran and Tomoyo sat on the floor, facing each other.

"Sakura-chan loves you very much, Li-kun," Tomoyo said suddenly.

Syaoran turned bright red in spite of himself.

"But I must say, I'm a little upset at the progress of the relationship," Tomoyo continued, a severe tone creeping into her voice.

"I was going to wait until were in university," Syaoran muttered. "Mother said."

"I don't mean that. That will happen in due course. I mean sex, Li-kun," Tomoyo said crisply.

Syaoran turned green and his eyes darted nervously towards the door.

"Sakura-chan has told me that she has noticed a certain reluctance on your part. She's somewhat confused, since she's indicated that you've been otherwise affectionate. I expressed disbelief, of course. No red-blooded young man would turn down such an opportunity," Tomoyo said, her eyes like laser beams.

Syaoran was rooted to the floor, despite every muscle screaming flight.

"I did point out to Sakura-chan that you were somewhat reserved—the honour of the entire Li clan does rest upon your shoulders. You merely took your duties as a boyfriend, as you do with all your duties, seriously. Your first night would be perfect. Sakura-chan was heartened by my words. She agreed. However, that got me thinking," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran whimpered. A thinking Tomoyo would lead to madness.

"Perhaps your duty weighed too heavily. You are, of course, a virgin. All that pressure, it could only end in disaster. What if you fumble? What if you have performance anxiety? Premature ejaculation would only lead to confusion and despair, Li-kun. And let us not speak of what could happen if you wore your condom incorrectly," Tomoyo said, her features wroth with worry. "Not the ideal conditions for perfection. So after much thought, I decided that you may practice with me. With practice, you would gain expertise, thus insuring a perfect first night for Sakura-chan."

Syaoran fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tomoyo loomed above him.

"I can't very well have you practice with other girls, Li-kun. Tongues wag. I would of course be doing it for the happiness of Sakura-chan. It is but a small price to pay," Tomoyo said, shining with the light of her virtuous heart.

Syaoran opened his mouth, but words failed him. Tomoyo sunk down to the floor next to him, her hair pooling around him.

"A perfect night, Li-kun. She deserves only the best," Tomoyo said, leaning towards him.

Syaoran raised his head to protest. Tomoyo took this as an invitation, her lips meeting his.

Several hours later, Syaoran woke up in a daze. His limbs were stretched out, tied to the bedposts with silk scarves. Tomoyo was curled against him, sleeping, naked. He stared down at himself. Naked as well. It all seemed like a bad dream. Tomoyo had finally convinced him, through honeyed words and veiled threats, that this would be the best for Sakura, tearing off his clothes and hers. Then, at some point, his body, with its villainous hormones, kicked in, overriding reason.

As Tomoyo had predicted, the first time was very awkward. The second time was a little better, but Tomoyo had done most of the work. He frowned. Tomoyo was awfully adept for someone who should not have much experience at all. He considered that thought for a moment and skittered away. The third time and the fourth time were passing fair.

"I don't even have to pretend I'm enjoying myself now," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran had glared at her. She then proceeded to hog all the blankets, leaving him covered in goosebumps. He cleared his throat. Tomoyo sighed, snuggling closer against him. He coughed more loudly and she sighed again.

"Is something wrong, Li-kun?" Tomoyo murmured.

"I was wondering if you could untie me?" Syaoran muttered, nudging her.

"Only if you promise not to leave," Tomoyo said. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

"I can come by tomorrow to finish the project," Syaoran said, wishing that she weren't so close. She was soft in too many places and she smelled nice.

"I wasn't talking about the project," Tomoyo said, still speaking in her sleepy tones. "My, you're not tired, are you? Amazing. The Lis have astounding stamina. Sakura-chan is a lucky girl."

"The scarves," Syaoran reminded her, trying not to gasp as she moved her knee against him.

"Slip knots, Li-kun. Just wriggle your wrists and ankles," Tomoyo said; the cat smile on her lips yet again.

Syaoran blushed and let his arms drop free, resting them carefully against Tomoyo's back. She sighed and fell asleep again, snoring lightly against his chest.

Tomoyo was rather proud of Syaoran's improvement. He was still jumpy as a rabbit in a fox's lair, but she didn't fault him for it. His sensitive nature made him a good match for Sakura-chan. He did tend to get too caught up in details, however, a dangerous thing for a temperament such as his. No price was too great for happiness.

Syaoran was not there to pick Sakura up when she returned. Tomoyo stood there, alone.

"He's not feeling well, but he sends his regards," Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura.

"Oh, should I stop by with some honey milk then?" Sakura asked.

"No, I think he's sleeping. It's been a long weekend," Tomoyo said.

Sakura's face fell.

"I suppose I can wait until Monday then," Sakura said.

"He sends his love," Tomoyo said, clasping Sakura's hand in hers.

Syaoran was quiet, more quiet than usual when Sakura saw him in school on Monday. Sakura rushed to him, hugging him tightly and feeling his forehead.

"Hoe, you do feel a little warm. Are you sure you should be in school? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran turned a dull tomato red.

"No, I'm fine, Sakura. I'm just a little tired," Syaoran muttered.

"Tomoyo-chan said you had a long weekend," Sakura continued, her face still etched with concern.

Syaoran turned purple at this point.

"I shouldn't have gone to the competition. You must have worked so hard on the project!" Sakura continued, squeezing Syaoran's hands.

"Li-kun worked very hard, Sakura-chan, but he'll be fine. He's just tired," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran jumped slightly and clung to Sakura. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"Poor Li-kun," Tomoyo said as she patted his cheek.

Syaoran wondered if the earth would open up to swallow him as her scent lingered against his skin. He let out a loud breath.

It was Sakura and Syaoran's turn to get supplies for the teacher. They stood in the closet. Sakura read the list while Syaoran, with his height, selected the various items.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You know that Daidouji loves you?"

"Of course."

"No, I mean she -really- loves you."

"Yes?"

"Oh."

There was silence and Syaoran turned red again, fascinated by the multitude of colours of chalk.

"And you know that I love you?"

"I love you too," Sakura said as she impulsively kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

"I only want to give you everything, the sun, the moon and the stars, the golden apples of the west, everything," Syaoran stammered.

Sakura kissed his cheek again.

"You're so sweet."

"So I want it to be perfect," he continued, struggling to get the words out.

"Everything will be all right, Syaoran," Sakura chided, hugging his arm. "You shouldn't be so serious."

"So I had to practice."

Sakura giggled.

"Is that what she said?"

Syaoran's eyes bugged out.

"You knew?"

"Well, I told Tomoyo-chan it would be perfect if the people I loved best were there. But I told Tomoyo-chan that would have to wait until later on, when you got more comfortable."

There was a long silence followed by a thud.

"Syaoran? Hoe? Syaoran? Are you all right?"

THE END

Translation

_The way in which the prince maintains the faith_

Being a prince, therefore, requires knowing well the way of beasts. He should choose the fox and the lion; because the lion cannot defend itself against the snares and the fox cannot defend itself against the wolves. The prince must be a fox to know the snares and a lion to terrorise the wolves.

- Niccolo Machiavelli, _The Prince_


End file.
